


#Ballum - Christmas Edition

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Object Insertion, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Snow, Stockings, decorations, santa/daddy kink, sofa snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: #Ballum Sexy times meets #Ballum Fluff set at Christmas
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Decorating - Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I should have started writing some of these a few weeks ago when i initially had the idea but I had a bit of a writers block and no motivation to write, I feel like its coming back now so decided to make a start …. 
> 
> Its basically a selection of fluffy & sexy times Christmas prompts i have been given in one fic. 
> 
> I want to thank Witch_of_agnesi for giving me the idea and inspiration of mixing fluff with smut in one place (and for a few of the chapter themes) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts/ideas for this or my other #Ballum fics. 
> 
> xxxx

Decorating - Explict 

Ben was so excited to get the tree out, he reverted back to a child again all giggly and bright wide eyes as Callum pulled the box up the stairs to the flat.

'You could give us a hand if you want?' Callum cried out as he neared the top step  
'Nah id rather watch my big strong man instead' Ben giggled smiling down at Callum from his position on the top landing. 

'More like you don't want to embarrass yourself' Callum smirked  
'No... more like I need to save my strength for the decorating!' Ben grinned clapping his hands together when Callum finally reached the top of the landing dropping the box into the middle of the living room. 

'I'll decorate you in a minute!' Callum laughed trying to catch his breath  
'Well y 'now that can be arranged....' Ben whispered stepping closer to Callum his hands around his waist as he used the taller man as leverage to reach his lips. 

Ben pressed a kiss to Callum's lips  
'I think I'd look really pretty, all dolled up with baubles' Ben smirked giving Callum a wink before pulling away

'Your such a tease' Callum replied 'Bit i think I'd rather like the sight of you laid out on the bed, fucking yourself with a bauble' Callum growled his cock hardening at the thought 

'Who said anything about fucking myself with it? I was rather hoping you'd do the honors!' Ben smirked giggling 

***

True to his word Ben was laid out on the bed, his legs spread widely as Callum sat between them a selection of decorations by his side. 

Ben had chosen a few none where sentimental just a few that came with a set easily replaceable, none of them where glass to thank god, he didn't think he could get Callum to agree if they where. 

Callum began by coating his own fingers with the lube, pushing one inside of Ben slowly before pushing another one in. Ben already open from their last session that morning. 

Ben shivered with Callum's touch, he felt the muscles in his thighs and legs work hard as they stretched out wide letting Callum's finger slip in deep. 

'More' Ben whimpered causing Callum to laugh as he pushed in a third finger, and began to finger fuck the smaller man. 

'Ready baby?' Callum asked as he fingers brushed over Ben;s prostate  
'Fuck' Ben yelled as he felt the little nub get abused by Callum's fingers. 

Knowing how to tease the younger man, Callum pulled out his fingers causing a load groan from Ben. 

He smiled wiping his fingers on the bed before reaching over to pick a few different shapes.  
He ended up choosing a long cone like shape that had had curved end like a butt plug did, it then pulled it before ballooning at the end, a red and white candy cane and a not so subtle plastic penis with a Santa's hat on.

'Where did you find that one?' Ben asked peering between his legs  
'At the bottom of the box... cant say I'm surprised knowing you!' Callum laughed causing Ben to turn a lovely shade of red.

'Not like you to get embarrassed baby?' 

'Thought that one had been thrown out years ago... i brought it.. thought it would be funny well lets just say it never ended up on the tree' Ben told him 

Callum smiled to himself before moving that particular decoration to one side. He picked up the lube and coated the first silver one with the liquid before sliding it inside of the smaller man slowly. 

Ben gasped as he felt the cold bauble breach his hole, it was hard but it didn't hurt just felt different that what they usually played with.  
'Okay?' Callum asked as he pressed his hand on the inside of Ben's thigh as he pushed the bauble inside 

Ben nodded as he felt pleasure build up in his veins he stretched his arm out between his body so that he could press his hand on top of Callum's as he older man fucked him with the plastic object. 

Callum was in awe of the smaller man, the bauble had stretched his hole out wide, so wide that Callum was sure Ben could take some more. The younger man had a size kink that Callum loved.  
'Cal more... need more baby' Ben moaned reaching down with his other hand to tighten his fist around his hard dick 

Callum grinned as he used his hand to pour some more lube onto his fingers, Ben's already stretched hole and the candy cane before carefully pressing it inside Bens hole along with the first decoration. 

'Fuck!' Ben groaned throwing his head back as the first decoration grazed his prostate, he felt his hole stretched insanely wide to accommodate the new bauble loving the feeling of Callum's soft fringes massaging the skin around his hole as he other hand stroked the inside of his thigh.

'Is this okay baby?' Callum asked stopping movement as he let Ben adjust to the intrusion.  
'So good Callum... Ah god so good... this was such a good idea!' he smiled as he moaned 

'Do i look pretty?' he asked as he breathing settled and he just felt  
'Very pretty baby... you look almost as good as the tree outside!' Callum told him licking his lips at the sight in front of him 

'Almost? Almost! Callum!' Ben moaned jerking his hips forward as one of the decorations brushed his sweet spot over and over again 

'You look better than the tree outside baby, such a pretty boy' Callum cooed as Ben felt his balls draw up, he had forgotten about his hand around his cock until Callums joined his wanking him together until he exploded his creamy cum catching the light as it dribbled over their hands and spilled over his stomach 

'Now your prefect baby, decorated so nicely with baubles and fairy lights!' 

***

Ben laughed to himself the next morning, looking up at the tree in front of him, pride of place in the middle was the little willie wearing its Santa's hat.


	2. Stockings - Fluff

Stockings - General - Fluff 

They where sitting in the living room of the Mitchells summoned by Lola to discuss Lexi's stocking fillers. Ben had met him outside of work, and they had walked hand in hand over to the house on the end of the square. 

He was confused though, he didn't understand what stocking fillers where let alone why Lola thought they needed to discuss it. 

He didn't want to appear stupid so didn't say anything, smiling at Lola when she brought them each a hot drink as he knelt next to the coffee table with a long list. 

Ben leaned over his hand standing on top of Callum's thigh as he took a sip of his drink, placing it back onto the coaster and then taking one of the lists from the pile Callum looked over at the list and could see it had very clearly been written by Lexi, all pink and neat. 

'What's this then?' Callum asked looking down at Lola and then towards Ben and the list he was holding.  
'What do you mean what's this?' Ben asked taking his eyes away from the paper so he could look into Callum, 

'I told you on the walk over baby... Lexis stocking fillers... remember?' Ben asked  
Callum nodded talking a nervous sip from his coffee before he looked back over to Ben who hadn't taken his eyes away from the older man. He could see the confusion and nervousness dance across Callum's features. 

He put the list down on the table before twisting his body, so that he was facing Callum, his legs tucked underneath himself. He reached over and took the mug from Callum's hands placing it down on the coffee table , and using his fingers to gently turn Callum's chin towards him.

'Cal baby... You know what stocking fillers are right? why we are here?' Ben asked gently  
Callum could feel his ears heat up, knowing that by now his cheeks where burning red and the shear embarrassment of not knowing what a simple thing as stocking fillers where.

'Oh baby' Ben cooed stoking his thumb across Callum's cheeks 

'I... we didn't really have Christmas when i was younger and if we did it would be one present under the tree if we had a tree.... most of the time the present was my old man and Stuart letting me have a pint at the pub even though i was underage. I only started having more of a proper Christmas when i met Lee and the carters, they used to invite me round on boxing day, but by then i was probably too old for things like stockings' Callum told him 

Ben looked over at Lola who had tears in her eyes before looking back at the older man  
'I promise you this year you'll have a proper Christmas, with your family' Ben whispered leaning over, pressing his lips softly against Callums

'Biscuits... We are in need of biscuits' Lola told them as Ben pulled away giving a small nod to Ben before walking out of the living room.

'So stocking fillers?' Callum asked picking up his coffee again and turned so he could listen to Ben.  
Ben smiled  
'There basically gifts that go in a stocking "from Santa"' Ben told him 

'Normally small gifts under 20quid, we do it for Lex every year but it seems like the the stocking gets fuller and fuller as the years go on... defiantly Lola's fault' Ben told him  
'Lola? you sure you done mean you?' Callum asked giving Ben a grin knowing exactly what Ben is like.  
'Anyway....' Ben said moving the subject swiftly on. 

'We never did them for the adults but then Lexi kept asking why Santa didn't bring us any presents so a few years ago we started doing stocking's for the adults too, me and Lola would buy each other presents to fill our stockings until she got back with Jay and then then did them for each other and me. This year We can do it for each other... if you want anyway?.... and I'll still have to contribute to Lexis' Ben told him picking up the list and rolling his eyes 

'Can we? do it together? me and you?' Callum asked 

'Of course baby! It will be fun... but the rules are each gift must be under 20 and they must all fit in the stocking!' Ben told him 'We'll get you a stocking; Ben said grinning as he formulated a plan in his head for the gifts in Callum's new stocking. 

***

A few days later Lexi and Lola appeared at their front door, Lexi dressed as some sort of snow princess holding a wrapped present. 

'Whos that for?' Ben asked walking out of the bedroom noticing Lexi standing in the middle of the living room whilst Callum tried to tidy up around them. 

'Callum' Lexi told him causing Callum to stop in his tracks placing the mug he was holding back down on the coffee table  
'Me? Its not Christmas yet' Callum told her  
'Its an early present Callum, you need one so Santa knows where to put your presents when he comes' Lexi told him giving him the present.

Callum took the present from Lexi and sat down on the sofa, setting Lexi sit by his side as he opened the present.  
Inside was a classic red and white stocking but that had been very clearly decorated with glitter glue pens and pom poms by Lexi. He could just about make out 4 stick fingers and an animal. 

'That's our family Callum, me, you, daddy, mummy and uncle jay' Lexi told him excitedly  
'and that?' Callum asked pointing to the very obvious dog shaped figure  
'That's the dog daddy promised to buy me' She told him 

'Ben!' Lola cried out from where she was standing in the kitchen  
'I don't remember promising anything' Ben told her before looking back at Callum giving him a smile  
'Lexi pulled her self up from the sofa and took the stocking from Callum before approaching the fireplace. 

'This is where it goes Callum, right next to daddys... you'll have to show me what Santa brings you'  
Lexi and Lola went home after Callum had insisted they stay for lunch. It was now just him and Ban curled up on the sofa staring at the stockings on the fireplace.

'Why is your stocking so much bigger than mine?' Callum asked curiously  
'Because I've been a good boy this year so Santa should be able to fill it right to the top' Ben told him grinning. 

'That's what Santa's for baby, to fill my stocking up..... thought given the choice I'd rather you just fill me up...' Ben told him giving him a sexy wink 

'Ben!' Callum laughed looking at Ben biting his lip 

'Please Mr Santa... wont you fill me and my stocking up?' Ben asked causing them both to burst out laughing  
'I suppose you have been a good boy' Callum told him before pulling himself up and dragging Ben to the bedroom for a little bit of Christmas fun.


	3. Sleigh Riding - Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr

Sleigh Riding - Explicit 

'You look so cute with those antlers on' Ben giggled as his arms tighten their hold on Callums neck 

Callum moaned as his own hands tightened around Ben's waist as he pulled him down on his cock again. 

'Your meant to say that i look cute too' Ben told him 

'You look sexy baby' Callum told him moaning  
'my little Santa riding on Rudolph's sleigh' 

Ben laughed out loud as he bounced up and down on Callum's lap, his knuckles turning white as he clinged on to the back of the chair. 

'Anyway I think you'll find its my sleigh not yours...' Ben told him squeezing his hole causing Callum to groan loudly

'Fuck BEN!' Callum yelled as Ben used his legs to ride Callum's rock hard dick. He loved riding Callum's lap but it was such a work out and he was feeling himself lose rhythm 

'That's Santa to you Mr. Reindeer' Ben told him pressing his lips to each of Callum's antlers as he breathed out deeply

'A tied little Santa' Callum whispered giving Ben a wink. He tightened his arms around Ben's waist as he pulled himself up and turned around so he could place Ben on top of the dinning table. 

'Fuck!' Ben groaned through gritted teeth as the angle changed and he felt like Callum's cock was lodged so far up his body he could feel it in his heart 

'Ahh' Ben whimpered squeezing his eyes shut as he reached out for Callum.  
Callum thrust hard inside of Ben, prodding his prostate with every stroke as their hands met, tightening around each digit, Callum held onto Ben's hands as he pulled the younger man to pieces.

Ben wrapped his legs around Callum's waist pulling Callum's cock deeper if that was at all possible. 

He squeezed his hole again and again loving the moan that escaped Callum's lips. 

'oh shit!' Callum yelled as he pounded into the smaller man giggling as he realized Ben was trying to get the Santa's hat headband to stay on his head with his movements as his body was used my Callum. 

'FUCK!' Ben yelled as Callum slammed into his prostate over and over again until it was tingling  
'Close' He whimpered as Callum untangled one of his hands with his so he could rearrange Ben's headband before leaning down to capture Ben's lips in his, spit dribbling between their chins as their bodies rocked the table.

'Ah Ah Ah... CANT' Ben moaned into Callum's mouth 

'Come for me then my little Santa' Callum whispered letting his hand slip between their bodies letting his thumb dance across Ben's slit as he exploded. 

Callum came moments later, smearing Ben's insides with his seed.  
Ben stilled, he breathed in and out heavily as he came down from his high

'Hey! Who are you calling little!' He snapped back sarcastically 

'Aww your so cute' Callum cooed causing them both to laugh at each other and the ridiculous situation they had found themselves in.

'You better be nice to me Rudolph or I wont let you ride my sleigh!'


	4. Naughty or Nice - Smut

Naughty or Nice - Smut

Ben squeezes his legs together as he watched Callum and Stuart discuss their day. Stuart had managed to convince Callum to dress up as Santa with him and help out at the community centre and now they where sitting on the sofa laughing about what had happened.

Ben tried to keep up with what they where saying but it was so hard when all he could think about was sitting on Callum's knee. 

He felt his cock harden at the thought and he couldn't stop staring. Callum looked so hot as Santa, unlike most he hadn't worn a fat suit, he had been wearing a white beard whilst at the community centre but had taken it off since he got home, but he had the classic red and white costume on with big black boots, the hat had also been discarded. 

Ben rocked his body on the hard chair he was sitting on opposite Callum trying to distract himself but it was no good.   
He caught Callum's eyes and soon after Callum was getting up from the sofa and saying goodbye to his brother. 

'At last! i didn't think he would ever leave!' Ben told him standing up quickly letting Callum see the outline of his hard cock underneath his tight jeans. 

Callum gave him a smirk before sitting back down on the sofa.

'Would you like to sit on Santa's knee little boy?' Callum asked looking directly at Ben who was biting his lip.  
Yes please' Ben whispered walking slowly towards Callum, who had opened his legs giving Ben room to sit on his knee. 

'Have you been a good little boy this year or a bad one?' Callum asked him rapping an arm around Ben's small waist and holding on to him. 

Ben looked and gave him a smirk  
'If you've been a naughty boy this year I'm afraid Santa will have to spank you, I'll fill you up and then plug you and then there wont be any sex for a week... However If you've been a good little boy, I'm sure Santa can find you a new toy to play with?' Callum told him giving his own smirk back 

'I've been a good boy Santa, Really good! I promise!' Ben told him smiling a sweet smile, as he nuzzled his face into Callum's neck, pressing small kisses as he took a deep breath and breathed Callum's scent in.   
'Hmmm I'm not sure...' Callum told him smiling 

'I have! I've been a good boy, Let me prove it to you... please Santa' Ben whispered giving Callum his best puppy dog eyes knowing that Callum could never refuse them 

'Okay then... Why don't you be a good little boy for Santa and get yourself ready in the bedroom.   
'Okay' Ben told him pressing a kiss to his cheek before practically running to the bedroom. 

Callum walked into the room a few moments later this time with a wrapped present in his hand. He had been saving it from Christmas but after he saw how horny Ben was for him in the Santa's consume he reckoned the younger man could have it early. 

'You look so sexy baby, opening your self up for Santa' Callum told him as he watched from the door way.   
Ben was naked in the middle of the bed, his back against the pillows and his legs spread wide as his fingers slippery from the lube where opening his hole up. 

'Santa loves watching you push your fingers inside of your sexy little hole, getting yourself ready for your new toy' Callum told him shutting the bedroom door behind him and walking to the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned over so he could stroke his own fingers across Ben's stretched hole causing Ben to shiver with anticipation.

The feeling of Callum's fingers anywhere on his body was enough to make him squirm. 

'You've been a very good boy for me baby, so here's your present from Santa' Callum told him using his own hands to pull Ben;s fingers from his hole. He wiped them on the duvet as he gave the wrapped up box to Ben. 

'Are you sure I'm allowed this now?' Ben asked   
'Of course you can baby... Santa doesn't break his promises' 

Ben gave him a grin before ripping the wrapping paper from the box and looking inside.   
He blinked his eyes when he saw what was inside, red paper wiggly worms surrounded the object in the box. 

Ben took the toy out, it was cool in his hands as he stroked them up and down the smooth length.   
He could help but laugh a little. Callum had brought him a glass Candy cane dildo. 

It was long and thick and there was a beautiful red ribbon inside of it. 

'Beautiful... just like you' Callum told him smiling at the younger man. It had originally meant to be a joke gift but he couldn't find anything he likes enough, it was only when he was looking online did he find this one. Yes it was pretty cliché as it was a candy cane but there was something mesmerizing about the glass object, and he knew it would look even more perfect as it slid inside Ben. 

Ben felt his cheeks burn as he gave the candy cane dildo back to Callum and pushed the box and paper off of the bed.  
He shuffled himself back on the bed and stretched his legs wide in front of him, giving Callum full view of Ben's wet sexy hole. 

'Please Santa' Ben whimpered sending shockwaves straight to Callum's own cock hidden behind the Santa's costume  
Callum took the lube from the bedside table and coated the glass with it, before lining it up with Ben's hole.   
He pushed it in slowly and watched as Ben's hole squeezed around it. 

He was right, it looked gorgeous inside of the smaller man. 

'Aww Callum' Ben whimpered letting his head drop into the pillows as he felt the glass dildo sink deeper inside of him. He loved being fucked my a glass dildo, it was such a different experience. he felt the coldness of the glass against his hot hit insides causing him to shiver. 

Callum leaned forward and captured Ben's hand in his and he used the other one to slowly fuck the younger man.

'You look gorgeous baby' Callum whispered as he tighten his hands on Bens, setting a faster speed.   
Ben bucked his hips forward when he felt the cool glass graze his sweet nub. 

'Oh Fuck' He moaned   
'Such a good boy for me aint ya... taking all of it inside of you..., you should see yourself darling...' Callum cooed as he thrust the candy cane dildo faster inside of Ben until his body was shaking with want. 

'Take hold of your cock baby, stroke it up and down for Santa, milk it for me... I want to see your cream coat your belly sweetheart' Callum whispered as he watched Ben take hold of his cock, fisting it in time with the thrusts. 

'Oh god!' Ben yelled as his cream cum dribbled out of the top of his dick, wetting his fingers and coating his stomach.   
Callum smirked. He let the glass dildo slide from his puffy hole before he leant over Ben;s small body.

'Mmmm; Callum moaned as he licked Ben's fingers clean before sharing his gift with the smaller man. 

'Was I a good little boy for you Santa?' Ben asked relaxing his legs as he felt Callum's hot body still dressed as Santa cover him. 

'The best baby'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated xxx  
> Thanks  
> xxx


End file.
